C.A. Cupid/rajzfilm
C.A. Cupid az 1. fejezetben debütált a Raven meséje című részben, amelynek premierje 2013. május 30-án volt. Az angol szinkronhangja Erin Fitzgerald. A magyar hangja Nemes Takách Kata. 1. fejezet Webizódok thumb|left|250pxAz első sorból nézi az Örökség Napot. Raven meséje C.A. Cupid különleges feladattal jön az Ever After High-ba, hogy segítsen a mesebeli diákoknak a szerelmi életükben. Hopper a segítségét kéri, hogy udvarolhasson Briar-nek. Cupid arra kéri, hogy mondjon néhány sort Briar-ről és felveszi őket, majd Briar-t este az erkényre hívja. Cupid az erkély alatt rejtőzik egy bútorokból álló torony tetején és lejátsza a felvételt. Ez jól megy, de Dexter Charming, akiért Cupid odavan felbukkan, Cupid elveszti az egyensúlyát, és a karjába esik, így Hopper egyedül elrontja az egész beszélgetést. Íme Cupid! C.A. Cupid részt vesz Nimble professzor óráján. Pinokkió lánya hazudna thumb|250pxBár fáj neki, Cupid tanácsot ad Dexter-nek, hogyan hívja meg Raven-t egy partira. Ez nem a tervek szerint megy, de Dexter végül elmegy Raven-nel a buliba. Hálából megcsókolja Cupid-ot, és Cupid elkezd kuncogni. Dexter szerelmes Cupid ebédel a mesebédlőben. Örökkön örökké és azután TV-s filmek Az első sorból nézi az Örökség Napot. A Tale of Two Tales 2. fejezet Webizódok thumb|left|250pxCupid Blondie műsorát nézi. Blondie-nak igaza van! C.A. Cupid Dexter-ről álmodozik a könyvtárban. Dexter csatlakozik hozzá, hogy megmutasson neki egy könyvet, amit felfedezett a tiltott könyvek részénél. Ez részletezi a Tiszta Szívek Napjának történetét, amelytől Cupid-nak az az ötlete támad, hogy feltámassza az ünnepet. Megosztja megállapításait Grimm igazgatóval remélve, hogy megünnepelhetik az elfelejtett ünnepet, de megtiltja, hogy bárkinek is beszéljen a Tiszta Szívek Napjáról. Elmutogatja az ötleteit Briar Beauty-nak egy titkos Tiszta Szívek Napi buliról, aki vonakodva beleegyezik. Mialatt a MirrorCast műsorát mutatják, Cupid névtelen emberek hívásait fogadja, hogy segítsen nekik megoldani szerelmi problémáikat. Felismeri Dexter-t, és csalódott amiatt, hogy tetszik neki Raven, de mégis hasznos tanácsokat ad neki. True Hearts Day Part 1 Elkezd készülni a titkos Tiszta Szívek Napi bulira Briar és Hopper segítségével, szűken elkerülve Grimm igazgató gyanúját. True Hearts Day Part 2 Cupid kisettenkedik, hogy részt vegyen a Tiszta Szívek Napi bulin. Amikor egyedül látja Dexter-t mellé ül és beszélgetnek. Később, Cupid bemutatja a Tiszta Szívek Napjának történetét, és mindenkinek ad egy Szív fa virágot, hogy egy különleges valakinek adják oda. True Hearts Day Part 3 thumb|250pxCupid ebédel a mesebédlőben. A valódi szépség Cupid bókokat mond Raven teljesítményéről a tehetségkutatón. A gonosz-faktor Cupid sikít, amikor meglát egy ijesztő pillangót. Segít Madeline-nek és barátainak megtisztítani Madeline családi teaházát a csodától, mielőtt Blondie megérkezik, hogy kritikát írjon róla. Tiszta bolondokháza! Cupid arra ösztönzi Blondie-t, hogy nem baj, ha előkelőnek mondja magát és próbálja megvigasztalja őt. Blondie családfája Cupid az osztályban tanul. Kitty, a ravasz kiscica Észreveszi, hogy Raven-nek érzései vannak Dexter iránt, Cupid segít Raven-nek és próbálja közelebb hozni őket egymáshoz. Felhívja Raven-t, de ő nem figyel rá Briar miatt, aztán Dexter-rel beszél, de ő sem hallja őt azonos dolog miatt. Dexter és Raven biztos benne, hogy mondani akart valamit nekik, így összegyűlnek, és megkérdezik. Gondolván, hogy a munkája kielégítő volt, Cupid elsétál, és azt jelzi, hogy legyenek társak a feladaton. Cupid színt vall... nagyjából Cupid szerint, miután megnyeri a Koron-avató királynő címet nem változik semmi. És a bálkirálynő nem más, mint... Cupid a folyosón sétál. Hattyúdal TV-s filmek thumb|left|250pxC.A. Cupid Dexter-ről álmodozik a könyvtárban. Dexter csatlakozik hozzá, hogy megmutasson neki egy könyvet, amit felfedezett a tiltott könyvek részénél. Ez részletezi a Tiszta Szívek Napjának történetét, amelytől Cupid-nak az az ötlete támad, hogy feltámassza az ünnepet. Megosztja megállapításait Grimm igazgatóval remélve, hogy megünnepelhetik az elfelejtett ünnepet, de megtiltja, hogy bárkinek is beszéljen a Tiszta Szívek Napjáról. Elmutogatja az ötleteit Briar Beauty-nak egy titkos Tiszta Szívek Napi buliról, aki vonakodva beleegyezik. Mialatt a MirrorCast műsorát mutatják, Cupid névtelen emberek hívásait fogadja, hogy segítsen nekik megoldani szerelmi problémáikat. Felismeri Dexter-t, és csalódott amiatt, hogy tetszik neki Raven, de mégis hasznos tanácsokat ad neki. Elkezd készülni a titkos Tiszta Szívek Napi bulira Briar és Hopper segítségével, szűken elkerülve Grimm igazgató gyanúját. Cupid kisettenkedik, hogy részt vegyen a Tiszta Szívek Napi bulin. Amikor egyedül látja Dexter-t mellé ül és beszélgetnek. Később, Cupid bemutatja a Tiszta Szívek Napjának történetét, és mindenkinek ad egy Szív fa virágot, hogy egy különleges valakinek adják oda. True Hearts Day thumb|250pxCupid segít feldíszíteni a termet a Koron-avatóra. Meglátogatja az Örökség csarnokát. A játékok idején a lány unatkozik, kisettenkedik, és az Örökség csarnokába megy, ahol megtalálja a barátait. Beleugrik a végzetkönyvbe és Ashlynn meséjében találja magát, hamarosan megtalálja a lapot és visszaadja Giles-nak. Elmegy a Koron-avató báljára. Koron-avató 3. fejezet Webizódok Cupid is kap Ginger süteményéből és Helga és Gus Crumb állításai miatt, nem szívesen kóstolja meg őket. Cupid kiabálva elrohan és aggodalommal tölti el, amikor meglátja Ginger-t. A mézeskalácsház lánya Cupid a Hocus Latte-ban ül, a laptopján nézi át a sok Dexter-ről készült képet. Amikor Dexter megközelíti, hogy tanácsot kérjen, eldobja a laptopot. Szilárd tanácsot ad neki arról, hogyan fejezze ki magát, így Dexter kisebb habozással randira hívja Raven-t, amitől Cupid csalódott. Ashlynn felajánlja neki a második meghívót az erdei ünnepségre. Cupid alázatosan elfogadja. Gondos kiválasztás Cupid és Ashlynn felkészülnek az erdei ünnepségre és Cupid kifejezi félelmét. Találkoznak Poppy-val és Blondie-val, és mind a négyen együtt indulnak el. Nem tudják, hogy a Sötét erdei útra léptek, ahogy azt sem, hogy Faybelle áll a dolog mögött. Az Elvarázsolt Kerek Erdő Ashlynn és a többiek még mindig a Sötét erdőben vannak, és sok furcsasággal találkoznak. Gus és Helga Crumb elkergetik őket a mézeskalácsházból, egy óriás pók, aki nem akar mást, csak tájékoztatni őket az internet hozzáférésről, és a három medve, akik szerint a behatolás egyszerűen illetlen. Mézeskalács és zabkása Cupid és a lányok együtt összegyűlnek a tűz körül, és próbálják másra elterelni figyelmüket, erre Blondie a fiúkat javasolja. Cupid nyugtalan a témától, mert aznap este lesz Raven és Dexter randija. A randevú Cupid és a többiek követik a farönköt, aki elviszi őket a már említett "titkos mulatságra". Egy mocsárba viszi őket, ahol találkoznak a troll királlyal, aki irigy, mert soha nem hívták meg bulikra, és csapdába ejti a lányokat egy száz évig tartó buliban. Hála Poppy átalakításának, meggyőzi a trollt, hogy engedje szabadon őket. A négy lány a trollal együtt kimennek a mocsárból. Buli a lápon Cupid és a többi lány az erdei ünnepséghez vezeti Biggle Waggle-t, de kattogó zajt hallanak, amelytől mind elmenekülnek. Faybelle megvédi őket a mágiájával, de még nem tudják, hogy az Baba Yaga és a diákok. Faybelle bocsánatot kér, és kiderül, hogy ő volt az, aki a Sötét erdőbe vezette a lányokat. A Tündér Királynő megjelenik, és mindenkit meghív a mulatságra, mint az ő különleges vendégei. Fayebelle választása Elmegy az osztállyal egy tanulmányi kirándulásra az Örökség-gyümölcsösbe. Az Örökség-gyümölcsös TV-s filmek thumb|left|250pxCupid fát díszít a tavaszi ünnepségen. Daring-hez fut és a segítségét kéri, mert Fusselvéle falván tombol egy sárkány, de Daring megijed, és bezárja magát egy szekrénybe. Cupid és a tömeg elmegy. Zűrös tavasz Cupid ebédel a mesebédlőben. Way Too Wonderland Galéria Webizód galéria 250px-Here Comes Cupid - mirror image.jpg Here Comes Cupid - Cupid arrives.jpg Here Comes Cupid - you're Cupid.jpg Here Comes Cupid - distraction underway.jpg Cedar Wood Would Love to Lie - class is shocked.jpg Blondie Branches Out - Blondie is concerned.jpg CupidComesClean...Kinda.jpg Cupid Comes Clean... Kinda - Sparrow proud of himself.jpg And the Thronecoming Queen is... - winner to be announced.jpg TV-s film galéria True Hearts Day Part 1- Cupid title card.jpg True Hearts Day Part 3 - Cupid gives reassurance.jpg True Hearts Day Part 3 - Cerise asks a question.jpg Thronecoming - Heritage Hall introduction.jpg Thronecoming - Briar snaps at Apple.jpg Thronecoming - Cupid got bored.jpg Thronecoming - wake up Apple.jpg Thronecoming - eight girls.jpg Way Too Wonderland - Dexter the sheep.jpg Kategória:1. fejezet karakterek Kategória:2. fejezet karakterek Kategória:3. fejezet karakterek Kategória:A Tale of Two Tales karakterek Kategória:Tiszta Szívek Napja karakterek Kategória:Koron-avató karakterek Kategória:Zűrös tavasz karakterek Kategória:Way Too Wonderland karakterek